Interesting
by pcworth
Summary: When Emma notices something about Mayor Mills she thinks life in Storybrooke will get more interesting. I started this out as a one-shot, but have decided to take it further.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I do not own Once Upon A Time or its characters. Just a fan._

Emma was bored beyond belief as she sat through the village council meeting. She knew has sheriff she should probably pay more attention but this bureaucratic back and forth on topics made her want to take a 10-year nap.

The council, with Regina as mayor, sitting in the center was listening to a petition from one of the newcomers to Storybrooke. With the second curse being cast it brought more people back with them, which had brought up a multitude of issues. Regina had taken control of the situation after the mess with her sister Zelena, proving that while she made herself mayor the first time around it was a role she was actually suited for.

This new person – Emma hadn't caught her name — was a younger woman, good looking Emma thought. She had no idea who she was in the fairy tale world or this one for that matter. She was making a pitch to council about garbage collection, or so Emma though, as she had stopped paying attention a long time ago.

She took note of the woman's jeans – slim cut, very form fitting. If nothing else this new curse had brought some more women into town, and Emma as perfectly ok with that. Although she had yet to experience any of the women. The first time around, she had simply been too busy adjusting to being there, being a mom and constantly battling with Regina. Then in New York she had forgotten all about all of that stuff but had only dated men. It's not like she wasn't in to men as well – she had a fair appreciation for both sexes – but she couldn't help but wonder if she had only dated men because it was Regina who gave her that life and memories. Maybe Regina, thinking she was straight, had imprinted that in her psyche somewhere.

Of course, she could just be over thinking it too.

Plus she still had whole load of complications. Number one being her parents not knowing. She wasn't ashamed of it, she just hadn't really found a good time to tell them. Henry knew – damn kid had caught her checking our Ruby's ass pretty early on—so that wasn't an issue. Ruby knew only because she had caught Emma checking her out and when Emma badly denied it, she had finally caved in order to find out from Ruby how different sexuality was viewed in their home land. Emma was reassured by the answer which was essentially no really cared because it was kind of rare but still no one cared.

But she was also the sheriff so she felt like she couldn't just jump into bed with random women – at least not a lot of them.

She was still thinking about it when the meeting finally broke off. She stood to stretch and saw the pretty young woman approach Regina and give her a piece of paper. A petition maybe, Emma didn't really know. As the woman walked away though, Emma's eyes got wider – Regina was certainly not looking at the woman's petition – unless she thought there were signatures on her ass.

Holy fuck, Emma thought, Regina just checked that woman out. She recognized that look in Regina's eyes, it was hunger.

Well, well Madame Mayor, Emma thought, things are about to get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina was reviewing a contract with the city's trash hauling provider. It was due to be renegotiated and the company was naturally wanting more money. The council had asked her to look over it and see where they stood as far as the increase in people in town – thus an increase in the trash and work.

Her secretary buzzed in to say Sheriff Swan was there. She wasn't expecting to the sheriff, but she allowed her in.

Her eyes widened as Emma walked in and then she quickly looked down at the papers on her desk. "What is it Sheriff Swan? I am very busy today. Perhaps if you had made an appointment instead of coming here without one."

"Don't worry Regina I don't plan on taking up much of your time," she said sitting down and crossing her legs, then uncrossing them only to cross them again in the other direction. "I only stopped by to see if I could offer my assistance with anything you might need."

"I can't imagine what I might need your assistance for,"

"Well I know with all these new citizens you have been busy. Henry says you don't get home until late each night, and I thought that if you need assistance even if it's needing someone to watch Henry because you know you may need some private time to rest and relax or whatever you do to unwind."

"Um … thank you but I think I'm quite capable of taking care of all facets of my life without assistance."

Emma smiled. "If you change your mind, you know how to find me."

She stood and walked away, the smile not leaving her face as she pictured Regina watching her walk away. She made it to her car, carefully tucking her legs in – her heels and short dress while not her usual sheriff's attire certainly got the mayor's attention.

She had felt a rush when she saw Regina take in her outfit when she first came in. She had tried to avert her eyes, but the simple crossing and uncrossing of her legs was enough to get her attention again.

The mayor was definitely interested in women. Now she merely had to take that and force Regina to act on that interest – but only with Emma.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Regina," Emma said softly as she snuck up on the mayor at the bimonthly city council meeting before it started.

"Sheriff um Swan," Regina said and Emma smiled as the brunette unconsciously licked her lips. "You aren't on the agenda tonight, you didn't have to come."

"Oh I definitely needed to come," Emma said emphasizing the last word. "You never know what public safety issue might come up."

"Of course," Regina said. "You are always welcome."

"That's good to hear that I am always welcome to come to one of your meetings."

"Well there … there not my meetings really. Um … I should get up on stage and start things."

"I will be right down here, you know if you need anything from me. All you have to do is say the word."

Regina paused her mouth part way open – a mouth Emma wanted her tongue in but restrained herself. Regina said nothing, merely turned and fled up the stairs to the stage. Emma made herself comfortable in the front row. She had spent the better part of the last couple of weeks dropping hints and innuendo to Regina. This wasn't the first time she had snuck up on her, and certainly not the first time she had managed to work the word 'come' into a sentence.

She had no doubt that there were times that Regina probably fled to her bedroom, or better yet her office and dipped her hand into her soaking wet pussy and jammed her fingers into her tight hole, thrusting until Emma's name almost spilled forth. It was exactly that scenario that Emma kept in her mind as she never let her eyes wander from that mayor that evening.

The normally calm and collected Regina stumbled through sentences, and occasionally stopped talking entirely as he eyes met Emma's.

As the meeting wound down, Emma was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her.

"I thought I might offer you a ride home Madame Mayor," she said.

"Um … thank you sheriff, but I have my own car," she replied.

"At least let me walk you out to it."

"That's not necessary but I appreciate the offer."

Regina moved away from her and Emma couldn't help but smile at how she was moving a little quicker than normal. Her scenario about Regina masturbating to thoughts of Emma didn't seem that far fetched as she saw how flustered Regina got when she was near. Emma casually walked to the exit and out to the street were several cars were parked, including Regina's. The mayor had tried turning it over several times but it wasn't catching.

Emma walked slowly up to the window and tapped on it. Regina paused before lowering the window.

"Looks like you might need that ride after all," she said. "I am more than happy to give you a ride home or anywhere else you might want to go Madame Mayor."

"I should probably just call a tow truck and wait for it. I can walk home from here," Regina said.  
"Then I will wait with you. I wouldn't dream of leaving our mayor alone when she had a need. Like I said, I am here to offer you whatever assistance you need. And I bet if you thought real hard you could come up with something that you might need from me."

This time she saw and heard Regina swallow a bit of air. Oh yeah, Emma thought, she is so wet for me right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Again I do not own OUAT or its characters

Emma kept smiling at Regina as she led her to her car, opened the passenger side door for her and even as she slipped into her own seat. She could tell the mayor was anything but comfortable right now. She had already kept herself outside of an arm's length walking to the car, but now they were in a confined space together.

She put the car in gear and took the first turn to her left.

"My house is in the other direction."

"I know. I thought I would take the scenic route – give us more time to talk. Otherwise we'd be at your house in like five minutes and what can you really learn about a person in five minutes."

"You can learn how bad of a driver they are. You should really keep your eyes forward on the road unless you need to check your mirrors," Regina said looking out the passenger side window.

Regina facing that way only gave Emma more of a chance to check out those legs so she didn't mind at all. The fact Regina liked to wear skirts was quickly becoming one of those things Emma really enjoyed about her.

"You like when things are all in order don't you?" Emma asked.

This earned her a look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean like my driving. You are probably one of those people who keep both hands on the wheels. You don't like it when things are just so."

"Is that you way of asking me if I am OCD?"

"No," she grinned. "I guess what I was really wondering is what you do for fun."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why not? If we are going to get to know each other better, asking questions seems to be a natural progression in that."

"Miss Swan, whatever it is that you want, just say it. It's been a long day, I'm tired and I don't have the time or inclination to try and figure out what if anything is in that head of yours."

"Why do I have to want something? Is it so hard to believe that I would like to get to know my son's other mother better?"

"Given our history, yes."

Regina turned away from her again. Emma remained silent. She could see that Regina was tired, so she did feel a little badly about removing one of the spark plugs from her car earlier. But not that bad.

She also didn't want to play some long drawn out game with her either. They said nothing until Emma pulled up outside her house. Before Regina could do anything, Emma got out, ran to her side and opened the door for her.

"Thank you sheriff. And thank you for the ride home."

"I would gladly give you a ride anytime Regina," she said while making no attempts to hide her gaze that went from Regina's eyes all the way down her body. When she brought her eyes up, she saw the blush on Regina's cheeks.

"Let me walk you to your door."

"That really isn't necessary."

"I know, but I want to so you will just have to put up with my presence for another 30 seconds or so."

Side by side they went down the walkway leading to Regina's front door. Once there, Regina thanked her again. Emma stopped her from putting the key in the door though. "You know in the car when you asked me what it was that I want, you were right, I do want something from you."

"What would that be?" she sighed.

Emma leaned in just slowly enough that she knew Regina must know what she had in mind. Their lips barely touched each other on the first pass, but on the second, Emma kissed her full on. She broke it off immediately though, keeping her smile in place.

"I will see you around Madame Mayor," she said stepping off the porch. She stopped and turned where a stunned Regina continued to stand there. "Oh and Regina, I do love the skirts you wear and it's not just because they would provide easy access. Your legs are absolutely stunning. Good night."

She went back to her car and didn't bother to look back at the house. She was sure Regina was still standing there. Just like she was sure that despite trying not to wear skirt tomorrow to spite her, Regina would still end up wearing one. She might even consider trying out that access tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Note:I do not own OUAT or its characters

Regina stood and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a sensible black skirt with a green blouse and black blazer. She turned around and made sure it looked ok from all sides.

She had taken a shower and immediately put on a pair of slacks, but she had changed into a skirt. Then she changed back and changed again. Now she would be late for a meeting if she tried to change again.

She told herself that she wore skirts more often than slacks anyway so it was no big deal if she wore one today. Today was no different than yesterday,

Except yesterday Miss Swan had kissed her.

It hadn't lasted long – the kiss, but Regina had felt the charge of it.

She hadn't felt a kiss like that in so long. She no longer remembered what it was like to be kissed like that.

But Emma had not treated it like it meant anything. She seemed to be teasing Regina – like she had been teasing Regina over the course of several days. She knew Emma was up to something, but this wasn't what she thought it would be.

She couldn't deny that she was attracted to the younger woman.

Attraction to women was not something she allowed herself to indulge in. She would admire from afar but until she became queen she hadn't indulged. Even then she was beyond discreet about it.

She must have done something that Emma had picked up on.

Was this part of some plan of hers to embarrass her?

Regina took a deep breath. She had a meeting to go to.

Emma smiled as she saw Regina walk from her car to her office. Emma had arranged to have Regina's now working car returned to her home that morning. Regina hadn't noticed her as she stood in an alleyway across the street. The mayor was indeed wearing a skirt. She was going to enjoy pushing that skirt out of the way later to get what she really wanted.

But first she was inclined to mess with the mayor a little more.

Regina was meeting with the public service director about the need to fix some of the roads which were getting cracked or full of potholes. Her phone buzzed, but she ignored it. It buzzed again a few moments later.

"Do you need to get that?"

"No," she said.

The phone remained silent as they continued to meet. After they came up with a plan, Regina was left alone until she had another meeting in the afternoon. She looked at her phone. There was a text from Emma.

"Nice skirt," the first one said.

"Did you think of me fucking you when you put it on this morning?"

Regina could hardly believe her eyes. She decided she should ignore it, but then she got angry.

"That is a highly inappropriate text Miss Swan."

She barely had to wait for a reply.

"Avoiding the question, so I will take that as a yes. I will be more than happy to oblige."

Regina put the phone aside. She was not going to let whatever self-indulgent fantasy or plot from Emma's mind distract her.

When the phone buzzed a moment later she ignored it. That was the best way to get Miss Swan to leaver her alone she figured. She would not be caught up in this game. But still her hand wavered over the phone.

Damn her, she thought as she picked up the phone and saw the picture. Her eyes got wide. Surely the sheriff wouldn't send this kind of selfie. She felt her pulse increase. Damn Emma Swan, she thought, but Regina had to admit the photo screamed fuck me to her mind.

She was so screwed she realized.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina kept looking at her phone. It hadn't gone off in hours. That wasn't true – it had, but there were no texts from Emma since she got that picture.

She had finished up her last meeting, but there was still just over an hour before the work day was over. Her intercom went off, "Sheriff Swan to see you," her secretary said a moment before Emma sauntered in.

"It is usually customary to give a person a time to actually invite you in," Regina said. Emma ignored her walking all the way around the desk. Regina was about to protest when Emma grabbed her hair, pulled her head back and kissed her. Regina wanted to protest, fight back, but she lost all concentration when she felt Emma kissing her.

The kisses continued until Emma stopped it. She pulled Regina out of the chair and pushed her against the desk. "I suggest you tell your secretary that you shouldn't be disturbed. And make it good Regina, I didn't lock the door, and you wouldn't want anyone walking in on us."

Regina reached for her intercom. "Mrs. Tanney, will you see that Sheriff Swan and I are not disturbed."

"Yes Miss Mills."

Regina released the button as Emma raised up her skirt and pulled down her panties part way. "By the way, thanks for wearing the skirt," Emma whispered pushing her farther down onto the desk. Emma reached around and used to fingers to start rubbing along Regina's clit. "I knew you would wear it. Just like I knew you would give me full access."

"Why?"

"Why? Really? You are the most fuckable woman in this town," Emma said. "And now that I know you actually like to fuck women, I am all in."

Regina heard what sounded like a belt being unbuckled. A moment later she felt something rub against her – something plastic. A moment later Emma's hips connected with her backside as the dildo totally penetrated her. She cried out as she was entirely hilted one second only to have Emma pull out and back in. She cried out again.  
"Shhh," Emma said. "You don't want your secretary barging in."

Regina forced herself to stay quiet as Emma continued to pound into her from behind. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep quiet much longer, nor would she be able to last long before she came. She whimpered.

"That's it baby," Emma said. "Cum for me."

Regina came almost immediately upon hearing Emma say the words.

She was trying to regain her breath as Emma pulled out of her. She heard belt again and as she stood, Emma was moving around the side of the desk.

"But…"

"No." Emma said. "You don't get to have me. Not yet. See you around Regina."


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I do not own OUAT or its characters

Regina sat on her couch holding a glass of wine she hadn't actually been drinking because she kept thinking about that afternoon.

She had led Sheriff Swan come into her office – her office – and fuck her with a strap on. She must be going temporarily insane. There was no other explanation for why she would allow such a thing to happen.

She was Regina Mills. She was mayor. She was a former queen.

She didn't spread her legs for just anyone.

But she had and that is what disturbed her. She was so willing to give up control to Emma and she didn't know why. Emma was essentially treating her like she was some sort of slut, but she couldn't deny that she got a thrill that Emma was targeting her like this.

What would she do if Emma showed up at her place right now to have sex? Would she kick her out, or invite her into her bed?

And why had Emma fucked her and then just left? She had never had a lover who gave her pleasure but didn't expect it in return immediately.

It confused her, and she knew the only way to get answers was to speak to Emma.

The next day Regina nervously walked into the sheriff's station. She was wearing a pair of sensible slacks and a shirt that didn't reveal much. She wanted no reason for Emma to comment on her attire, or use her attire as an excuse to grant herself access.

"Hi Madame Mayor," Emma said. "What brings you here?"

"We need to talk," she said, as discreetly as she could with David sitting at a nearby desk.

Emma smiled, "Hey dad, I am going to take my break. Regina and I have some things to talk about concerning Henry."

"Ok, I have this covered."

Emma let Regina walk out first and once outside of the station, Emma looked at her, "My place or yours?"

"What? No. You and I need to talk."

"I get that but that's doesn't mean we can't be nude while we talk. I am sure you are eager enough by now to get wet just thinking of going down on me."

"I will not be … you need to stop this, whatever this is that you are doing."

"And what is it that you think I am doing?"

"I am sure I don't know, but I am asking you to stop."

"Is that what you really want, Gina?" she said moving in to invade her personal space. She leaned in so she could whisper in Regina's ear. "Are you really sure that you want me to leave you alone? Because I don't think that is what you want? I think your legs quiver at the thought of showing me that body of yours. I bet you touched yourself last night thinking about how I rammed my cock into you and how you couldn't scream like you wanted to. I think you came down here trying to be brave, but in reality you knew you were coming here for me to ease that ache between your legs. So I will ask you again, my place or yours?"

"Yours is closer," Regina breathed out.

"Yes it is," Emma smiled. "Meet me there. And Gina, your clothes better be off within the first minute of the door being shut or next time I want to fuck you it will be in the city council chambers, just before the meeting."

Regina got into her car, overcome by the feeling of pure lust that was coursing through her body. She needed to be fucked and there was only one woman she wanted to do that.

"Fuck," she swore. "I am going insane."


	8. Chapter 8

The moment Regina got through Emma's door, she began to strip down. She had her clothes off in more than enough time to meet Emma's ultimatum. Emma smiled, and eyed her as she walked around Regina admiring everything she saw. She leaned in from behind her to whisper, "a part of me had hoped you would do that slower. The idea of taking you in the council chambers where so many people could walk in at any time and seem me fucking you is quite the turn on. But you don't need that to be turned on, do you?" She asked his last part wrapping one arm around Regina's midsection and pulling her back against her and using her other hand to dip a finger into her already moistening pussy.

Regina's breathing increased immediately as Emma began to stroke her finger up and down her slit while also planting small kisses on Regina's shoulder.

"When I ask you a question, I expect an answer," she said, stopping her finger. "Because if I don't get what I want, you don't get what you want Madame Mayor."

"No," Regina said. "I don't need that to be turned on."

"What do you need?" Emma said moving two fingers inside her.

"You," Regina breathed out. "I need you to fuck me."

"Such a little slut, we have here," Emma said. "But I suppose I can accommodate the mayor of all people." She broke contact and began stripping down. "We don't have a lot of time."

Once she was also nude, she pointed at the floor. "On your knees, I want to feel you fuck me with that tongue Madame Mayor."

Regina didn't waste any time getting down on her knees. She put her hands behind Emma's thighs for balance at first and got her first taste of Emma. That first lick was enough of a motivator for her to begin licking and sucking in earnest.

"Oh that is a good slut," Emma said as Regina pleasured her. She let Regina work as her arousal built toward an orgasm. Then she said "stop." Regina looked up her in disappointment. "Don't worry, just a change in venue."

Emma made Regina crawl on her hands and knees into the bedroom where Emma got up on the bed and ordered Regina back between her legs. Regina having a better angle in this position, jammed her tongue into Emma's pussy, circling the hole and gathering more of that juice into her mouth. Emma's hand went to her head trying to push her in even farther.

When she came, Regina didn't need to be told to clean her up, she just did it.

"Come here," Emma said still recovering. Regina moved up the bed where Emma pulled her down for a kiss. "That was great, now go home or to your office, but I want you to masturbate while you think of what you just did, and then send me a picture of your cum-soaked panties."


	9. Chapter 9

Regina went back to her office where she paced around her desk for the next hour trying to burn off the excess of hormones that seemed to have taken control of her body and mind over the past two days.

She needed to get a grip on things.

And what she really needed to do was not do the thing Emma had told her to do. When she had left Emma's apartment she had drove off fully intending on masturbating like she had been commanded to do, but the closer she got to the office the more her brain began to work.

She knew if she gave into Emma again Emma would only keep doing this to her. While a major part of her found that appealing, she wasn't one to let anyone control her like this. It was time she started thinking like a queen, and not some horny woman.

Emma had merely caught her off guard. She had changed the dynamic of their interactions so drastically that Regina hadn't thought to stop it.

But that ended now.

Still, she had to be clever about it. Emma would not go away easily, and frankly Regina didn't want her to go away. She wouldn't mind continuing their sexual liaisons one bit, but Emma had to learn that she wasn't going to merely command Regina to do her bidding. No, Emma needed to be taught a lesson.

A smile rose from Regina's lips.

She was about to up the ante on Miss Swan.

Her smile came back about 30 minutes later when she got the first text from Emma.

"Where is my picture?"

"Sorry. Village business came up."

"I don't like waiting."

"Nor do I but it can't be helped."

"How long until I get my picture?"

"It shouldn't be too much longer before I can be alone."

"Good. And for delaying, I want a video of you doing it as well."

"Yes Miss Swan."

Regina got back to work and when Emma texted her again an hour later she ignored. Thirty more minutes passed and Regina gave her yet another excuse for why she hadn't completed the task. By the end of the work day Regina was sure Emma was fuming at her, but she left work as normal and drove home.

When Emma bothered her again, this time with a call, Regina coolly reminded her that their son Henry was home from school. She went as far as handing the phone to Henry so Henry could speak to his other mother while she prepared dinner. When Henry returned the phone to her Emma was fairly direct with her. "I better have my photo and video by midnight. I am already thinking of ways to punish you for your continued delays."

"Good night Miss Swan," she said before hanging up the phone.

Once Henry was in bed, Regina went to her room and then used magic to transport herself across town. Emma's car was outside of her place, but Regina wasn't too worried. She knew the layout of Emma's apartment and was fairly confident in pulling this off. She transported again, this time inside the apartment where she appeared in the bedroom closet. She listened and then slowly opened the door. Emma wasn't in her room. Regina could hear the television out in the other room so she quietly made her way over to the dresser.

She opened the first drawer and saw all of Emma's panties laid out. She smiled as she picked up a pair of her boy briefs – pink, an interesting color for the sheriff Regina thought. These she held onto. She raised her hands across the rest of them and murmured a small spell. Once she saw the clothing light up and then return to normal she transported back to her room.

She stripped down and then put on Emma's briefs before getting into bed. Of course she would wear some cotton blend probably bought at WalMart, Regina thought. She began to rub her clit, keeping her hand on the outside of the clothing. She thought about how Emma had taken in her office and felt the wetness start to pool inside her pussy. She rubbed up and down and then circled he clit – an appreciation for the cotton beginning to grow as she realized what a delicious friction it caused along her now sensitive body parts. It was quite unlike satin or silk.

She reached up and played with one of her nipples, pulling it slightly as she thought about how she got on her knees in front her and dipped her tongue in for the first time. She imagined she could still taste Emma's juices in her mouth.

Regina could now feel her own juices through the material of the briefs. She was quite wet and all she was doing was rubbing her clit. She didn't need penetration to cum, and she had no intention of putting her hand inside those panties. Even the sounds were different wearing these briefs. She couldn't hear the sound of her finger moving through that collection of liquid as well. It was more muffled, the material being thicker than what she was used to wearing.

As she remembered crawling onto the bed, intent on pleasuring Emma, she knew she was close. Hearing the Emma's moans in her memory and the feel of Emma's hand as it pushed down on her head was all it took as she arched her hips up as she came. She lay there recovering for a minute before using Emma's panties to clean her cum from her. She then took them off and tossed them on the floor.

She smiled as she closed her eyes thinking of how interesting tomorrow would be.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma was enjoying thinking of how she was going to punish the mayor as she sat sipping her morning coffee at Granny's. Regina had actually done it, actually ignored her out right. It seems Regina was a little more willful than she had anticipated. That was ok, it made the game more interesting.

The door opened and Emma smiled as she saw the mayor walking into the diner. She was wearing one of her shorter skirts – that could be useful later and then there was the pair of her heels that just screamed fuck me to Emma. She would be sure to make Regina was wearing them later when she was actually fucking her.

Regina walked right up to her, her confident mayor persona in place.

"What can I get you?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, nothing for me thank you," Regina said. "The sheriff here left something at my place last night, and I am just returning it."

Regina slid a paper bag over to Emma and leaned in. "Sorry, I didn't get the chance to wash them, but I didn't figure you would mind." She said it loud enough that Ruby could hear and then she turned and left.

Emma watched her leave in shock.

"What did you leave over the mayor's?" Ruby asked. "And why would it need washed?

Emma took the bag and opened it. If she hadn't been in the diner, she would have taken the item out to make sure she was seeing it right.

"What is it?" Ruby asked again.

"Um, I have to go," Emma said rushing out, but as she got outside, she saw Regina in her car giving Emma a little wave and smile before putting her car in gear and leaving. "Oh, you are going to pay for this," she said.

She got into her car and pulled the pink panties out of the bag. Yes definitely hers. And definitely caked with Regina's essence. Written across the waistband in permanent marker was "I hope you think of me often today."

Emma had to smile, so the mayor thought she was being cute. Ok, she thought, she would allow it, but if Regina really thought this was doing as she was told, she was wrong. She couldn't help but think of Regina using her own panties to complete the task though.

As she thought about it, she suddenly got extremely turned on. It was like her whole body jumped to the pre-orgasm stage in an instant. She even felt wetness down there. She shook her head thinking she must have already been revved up that much from her morning musings.

She decided to head into work. She had plenty of time to think about what to do with Regina.

Throughout the day, any time she thought of Regina, Emma would find she was getting hot. It's not like she was thinking of her every minute of the day but it was happening enough for her take notice and by lunchtime she was running home to change her panties. Before changing, she decided to at least relieve a little of the heat she was feeling. She thought again of Regina and how she must have touched herself while wearing Emma's panties. She felt that rush again and as soon as she touched her clit she came.

"What the hell?" she said. She had never orgasmed that quickly before. Thinking of Regina was a good motivator, but it wasn't so good that she should have finished so quickly. She liked drawing things out.

She changed panties and went back to work feeling disappointed in her own quick draw. She wondered if this is what guys felt like. She tried to concentrate on work, but every time there was a lull in it she was thinking of Regina and with each thought came more heat. By 3:30 p.m. she was in the ladies restroom again taking care of herself, but again it was over too quickly.

Regina checked the time, just after 4 p.m. She wondered how Emma's day was going. She hadn't heard from the blonde which worried her slightly, but she was fairly secure in the knowledge that Emma was thinking of her.

She picked up the phone and dialed Emma's cell.

"Good afternoon sheriff, how are you today?"

"I'm just fine mayor. Is there something I can do for you?"

"No. I hadn't heard from you at all today and thought I should check in."

"Check in. I like that. You do know that little stunt you pulled this morning was amusing, but you still owe me a picture and video."

"That is where you are wrong," Regina smiled. "I don't owe you anything."

Emma sat back in her chair amused. The door to her office was closed so she wasn't worried about anyone hearing the conversation. "Is that so? Well I disagree. In fact I've been thinking of ways you can apologize to me."

"I bet you have. I bet you've thought about me a lot today. I bet you've thought about what it feels like to have my tongue slide into your pussy."

Even as the words left Regina's mouth Emma felt that heat again. "I bet you've thought about how much pleasure I can bring you as I suck on your clit."

Emma's sat forward and gripped the desk as an orgasm overtook her. She hadn't even touched herself. Regina was still talking, describing what it was like the night before when she had pleasured herself through Emma's panties and Emma came again. She was trying to catch her breath when Regina laughed.

"What did you do?" Emma finally managed to get out.

"I suggest you buy new panties sheriff, unless of course you want to risk orgasms in public settings. Have a good day," she said before hanging up.


	11. Chapter 11

Regina was in no way surprised when Emma showed up at her door late that evening.

"Sheriff, what can I do for you?"

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"I don't mind if you cum at all," Regina smiled.

"Cute," Emma said stepping inside and she stopped next to Regina and leaned in close. "But I am not wearing any panties so you aren't going to get the upper hand that way," She said is softly in Regina's ear letting her breath out just enough for Regina to really feel it. She then stepped away – walking into the main room and sitting down on the couch as if she owned the place.

Regina shut the door, her smile still in place, and followed Emma's path to the next room. She leaned on the door entry way, watching Emma, who was dressed casually enough in a pair of jeans, a grey shirt and a jacket, that while it wasn't her trademark red one, still did nothing for her fashion sense.

Emma made eye contact with her and then motioned for her to sit down on the couch as well.

"You don't think I am going to make it that easy on you," Regina said.

"Easy or hard, it doesn't really matter to me."

"Tell me Miss Swan, why the sudden interest in me?"

"Why wouldn't I be interested?" she shrugged. "Like I said before, you are absolutely fuckable, and now that you and I have opened that door you can't tell me that you want to shut it now."

"And you think I should let you continue to have your way with me whenever you want?"

"Let's not act like you don't want it too," Emma said standing up and walking toward her. "I mean I could have handled it differently I admit. I could have approached you and asked if you would like to go to dinner with me, maybe catch a movie. At the end of the night I would have walked you to the door and placed a chaste kiss on your lips."

She was in front of Regina now and planted a small kiss on her lips.

"I would have texted you first thing the next morning to let you know what a nice time I had and so you knew I was thinking of you as soon as I woke. I would ask you when can I see you again, and you would have said in a couple of days because to you a couple of days wait would be prudent. Those couple days would be like torture for me as I waited until the hour I could see you again, and I would spend all my time wondering if you were thinking of me like I was thinking of you. Then I would show up at your door at the appropriate time for our second date. It would be here, you would cook me dinner as a way to show I was worthy of your time and effort. We wouldn't talk much during the meal but we would keep sneaking glances at each other. After dinner we would retire here to the couch where we would watch a movie or just sit and talk. We would kiss a few times while sitting here, a little less chaste this time."

She closed the distance between their lips and gave Regina a deep kiss, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close.

"Still after the second date, you would walk me to the door and I would leave all the time thinking about the way your lips felt on mine. I'd go home thinking of how this amazing woman was actually letting me kiss her and I would you text before I went to bed just to say sweet dreams."

She released Regina but didn't step back. "We could have done all of that Regina, but if we had we still wouldn't have reached the point where I would do this."

She took Regina's hand and led her up the stairs.

"Henry is asleep," Regina warned.

"Then don't wake him," Emma said.

She led Regina to her bedroom and closed the door. Regina stood there wondering how exactly this was going to go this time when Emma grabbed her and kissed her. Regina immediately kissed back feeling like she could let Emma do this to her forever. Emma directed her back onto the bed, forcing Regina to get down on it, and Emma moved so she was on top of her. Regina tried to pull up on Emma's shirt, but Emma took her hands and raised them above her head. Emma's kept kissing as she held her wrists in one hand. Regina was so distracted that she didn't notice reaching behind her to grab the handcuffs that were in her back pocket. Before Regina could move, Emma had her cuffed to the headboard.

"Emma!"

"Shhhh Regina," Emma said. "Henry is asleep and you definitely don't want to wake him."

"Uncuff me at once," she said trying to keep her voice low.

"Oh no," Emma said. "It's time for a little payback. First we need to do something about these clothes."

Emma unbuttoned the blouse Regina was wearing and pulled it back to reveal her bra.

"A back clasp, how unfortunate," Emma said. "Don't worry, I have a few things in my car which will help with this. Now can I trust you to be quiet, while I am gone?"

"Miss Swan."

"I will take that as a no. Oh well, I came prepared for that as well. Emma pulled out a bandanna which she used to gag Regina, who wanted to cry out but was afraid of waking Henry.

"I will be right back," Emma said, before leaving the room. Regina squirmed, but knew it was no use. It seemed like forever before Emma returned and she was carrying a small black bag. When she pulled out a pair of long scissors Regina's eyes got wide.

"Don't worry," Emma said. "They are just for the clothes."

Still as Emma approached her she got scared and even tried to move away, but Emma touched her leg. "Don't move. I'm not going to hurt you with these. I am just going to cut the clothes off of you."

Regina tried to calm down, although she closed her eyes as Emma cut through the bra and then the shirt to remove them from her completely. She put the scissors back in the bag and then unbuttoned Regina's pants and pulled those off along with the panties and socks. Emma placed two fingers on her clit and began to rub.

"You are already a little wet. I guess that means you aren't really all that opposed to what I am doing," Emma said. "But I have something that is going to make you a lot wetter."

Emma stopped and went back to the bag, pulling out two scarves. Regina was confused until Emma reached for one of her legs. She tried to kick at the sheriff, but Emma caught her leg easy and bound it down to the bed, repeating it on the other leg so Regina was now cuffed her with legs spread eagled.

She returned to the bag and this time pulled out a vibrator and Regina knew exactly where it was going. Emma turned it on and used it to stimulate Regina more before she shoved it causing Regina to groan at the sudden intrusion.

Emma stepped back and admired her handiwork. She took out her phone and took a picture.

"You did owe me a picture," Emma reminded her. "We will get the video later. But for now I want you to think of a suitable apology. When I return in a couple of hours I may let you deliver it."

Regina began to protest through the gag. She couldn't be serious about leaving her there like that for hours. Emma leaned over and adjusted the speed on the vibrator – turning it up to full.

"Don't worry, plenty of batteries," Emma said, and she turned and left.


	12. Chapter 12

Emma caught up on the latest episode of Fargo while sitting on Regina's couch. She figured an hour was enough time to get her point across to the mayor so she shut off the TV and made her way quietly up to Regina's bedroom. She listened at the door – Regina was certainly staying quiet she thought as she didn't hear anything. She put her sternest face on so Regina would know she meant business.

She opened the door a little bit, slipped in, shutting it behind her, but then stopped. There was no one there. "Regina?"

There was bathroom and closet in the room, she walked over to the bathroom. The door to it was closed. "Regina?" she said as she opened the door. As soon as it was open she saw Regina, who smiled hat her. "My turn," Emma heard Regina say before a bright light blinded her and she fell back unconscious.

Emma woke to find she was on Regina's bed. She was also naked. She tried to sit up, but found she couldn't move even though nothing was holding her down. She tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Magic," Regina said, coming out of closet wearing a pair of panties and a bra. "Did you really think you could cuff me to my own bed? It was a nice try, really it was. I even let myself lie there and enjoy for a bit. Then I started to think for a moment about that apology you think I owe you, so here we are."

Regina approached the bed. "Don't worry, I put a silencing spell up so Henry won't hear us. Oh, wait, I forgot."

She waved her hand and Emma felt her larynx loosen up. "Let me loose."

"What would be the fun in that?"

"Before you do anything, think about the consequences. I will pay you back."

Regina smiled. "Of that I have no doubt. But you see I also was thinking about what you said downstairs, about how we could have taken this another way."

She got up on the bed and kissed Emma, slowly, drawing it out. She was pleased when Emma kissed back. They kissed for awhile before Regina moved on to Emma's neck.

"There isn't anything wrong with going slow," Regina said softly. She ran her tongue along Emma's neck. She used the tip of her tongue right behind her ear, and then ran it along the outside and back down. She felt Emma writhe under a little. The magic would keep her down but Regina wanted to allow for some movement.

She stopped her kissing and moved to lie on her side next to Emma. She used a finger to trace around one of her nipples.

"Did you get bored?" Emma said.

"No," Regina smiled. "But I thought I would take my time and test how sensitive some of your areas are. For instance, I can run the flat part of my finger around your nipple here like this."

She watched as the nipple hardened.

"Or I could adjust my finger slightly to use the tip to apply a little more pressure as I round and round. Which do you prefer?"  
Emma didn't respond. She wasn't going to give Regina the satisfaction.

"See a light touch can do the job, just as much as a firm hand," Regina said. "For instance, let's move a little lower."

She brushed her finger around Emma's labia – so she was barely grazing the skin. She went around it several times before lightly touching along the slit line. Then she stopped. She moved lower on the bed.

"There are other areas to touch," Regina said. "Or tease."

Emma thought Regina was going to go down on her, and she would have been thankful for it. All of these bare touches were driving her crazy. But Regina didn't move to go down on her – instead she tilted Emma's leg a little to the side. She kissed her on the side of the knee and then ran her tongue up to her hip where she placed another kiss. She repeated the action on the other leg.

She blew a little onto Emma's pussy.

"Can we get on with it?" Emma asked.

"You are an impatient one."

"I just know what I want."

"Is that so?" Regina said leaning over and licking her closest nipple before sucking it into her mouth. She moved up and kissed Emma's mouth, releasing the spell that held her down as she did.

Emma felt the spell release and she pulled Regina on top of her deepening the kiss. She reached around and unhooked the bra and helped Regina take it off. She dug her nails into Regina's back, running them down her back.

Regina reached down and rubbed Emma's wet pussy.

A phone ringing startled them both.

Regina looked down to where she put Emma's clothes.

"Damn it," Emma swore. "Only the dispatch center would call at this time of night."

Regina moved off of her and Emma reached and answered the phone. "Sheriff Swan."

Regina watched Emma talking on the phone.

"Yeah I will be right there."

Emma hung up the phone and turned back to Regina.

"Rain check?"

"Definitely, Sheriff Swan. I hate not finishing something I start."

Emma rushed up to her and kissed her. "I knew you were going to be interesting."


End file.
